Team LASS: Glass Reflections (RWBY)
by SkyBow
Summary: When the conflicts of life come not from the evil of Darkness, but from one's own self; four girls, bound by the bonds of companionship, must try and stand strong against the tides of the past. A wish is born deep within their souls, four unique dreams which they all want to follow, and a struggle, which weaves their lives together in a rope. The four shards of the same mirror.
1. Flame Trailer

**Flame Trailer**

 _"Fate is not something that is written for us. Fate is what we carve as a path."_

* * *

The stars fell upon the dark void of the night sky, piercing their way through with their needle-like light. Finding a clear way through the air, they burrowed themselves through the window, curiously seeking what secrets lie within the basement of this home.

There was no rest to be found here, even at this late hour, the loud cracking noise made sure of that, but these beams of light gave no quarter, as they spread across the surface. A red crystal was on the table, one of many, surrounded by tools of science, none of which gave any usage. The crystal shifted around, struggling to resist this unnatural force, however, the battle was lost, and soon it rose up from its resting ground. Spinning around endlessly; these fingers were ordering the crystal without even touching it. Gentle, careful moves this hand had made, and swift like a river, though this was but a polite courtesy, as it were those chestnut eyes themselves, that gave the Dust its orders, not the fingertips.

The playful image of a smile has broken through the shadows. The red crystal then separated, shattered into two, then four, eight, sixteen, until there was nothing but powder in its once great place. The Dust, true its newfound form, then coiled around the body of its master, swimming through the dry air with snake-like movements. But that was enough of the playtime already. The eyes shone up in a distinct golden colour, and the fingers calmly guided the Dust snake back to the table, where it has reformed into a crystal once again, taking up an entirely new shape, a new construct. New properties.

"Mom?"

A loud clinking noise tore into the night, as the crystal fell down onto the metal plate below. The woman at the table gasped in her honest surprise, as she did not expect visitors.

"Ah! Dear, please refrain from sneaking up on me like that," she said, chastising the small girl with her warm voice.

As she stood in the doorway, the girl yawned, rubbing her tired eyes to scare away some of the sleepiness.

"What are you doing awake...?" she asked of the self-indulged scientist, half-asleep.

"That is a question I have to ask of you, young lady," the woman replied, smiling. She took a quick glance at the clock, midnight had passed. How quietly does time run under the guise of darkness... "I was just finishing some tests."

Another yawn. Eyes hardly open.

"You sure you weren't playing around again...?"

Embarrassed giggle followed, the woman was caught red-handed.

"I guess did get carried away a bit. Maybe. Now, come 'ere, girl!"

With whatever energy she could muster, the girl toddled towards her mother's inviting voice. Getting within arm's reach, the woman ruffled her daughter's short, brown hair, then picked her up into her lap, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Why did you wake up?"

"Cracking... lots of..." Yawn. "Cracking."

She must have been referring to all that noise the crystal made while she kept dissembling and reassembling it. Oops.

"Ah, sorry!" she apologized. At least her husband did not wake. Thankfully, her daughter was much more forgiving of these late night trips. "Didn't mean to."

"Honest heart?"

"Honest heart!" the woman smiled again.

A few moments have passed in silence, as the two of them stared at the open skies through the small window. They were sitting in a shower of white light, which has illuminated the darkness that surrounds. Quiet, lost in thought.

The girl then reached for the crystal. Curious. Unable to lay a finger on it from this distance, the effort was deemed lost, but the Dust unexpectedly rose up from its resting place and gently hovered over into the grasp of her hands.

"When will I be able to do that?" the girl asked, not satisfied with the many answers she was already given.

"Red Affinity is a power that runs deep in our family's bloodline. From mother to daughter, for many generations. You won't be the one who is exempt, trust me, you too will awaken to it." An ability to control the nature of Chaos itself. To tame the unpredictable. To reach the unobtainable. "To control and manipulate the volatile Red Dust with perfect safety, this is what makes our blood special. And you too are special! Patience," she winked.

The girl was taken by her newly risen thoughts. She was too tired to show emotions, and every time she had closed her eyes she found herself in her bed, among the many pillows she was granted. Noticing that bobbing head of hers, heavy of dreams that lurk, her mother sent the crystal back onto the table, then picked up the girl into her arms. Research and knowledge be damned, it was her one little princess, who was the most valued treasure she has ever had.

"Time for both of us to get back in bed."

* * *

The sweet sensation of the warm and fluffy sheets. This charming feeling of invitation to the land of colors... As soon as she was set down in the decorated confinement of her room, accompanied by her ever-so loyal plushies, the little girl immediately began to feel the pull in her mind, calling her to rest. A kiss-goodbye, a gentle tuck, these were her mother's parting gifts to her.

"How was it when you got it?" the tired voice has asked of her, intercepting the woman before she left through the door. The question not need further explanations, she knew what her daughter meant.

"Honestly? Amazing." There was no point in lying about the feelings she has had. She walked back beside the bed and knelt down next to the girl, to look deeply in those brown eyes of her. "The idea that I can tame the most unpredictable substance known to mankind, it felt exhilarating. Still does to some extent. The ability to change what can not be changed. To have a power that allows me to dissect and reshape Red Dust at the drop of a hat, something that even laboratories have a hard time containing... I honestly feel blessed."

"And... What if I do not get it?"

"What's with all the sudden questions?" The woman had giggled, but then ceased it when she saw the serious doubts taking root in the eyes of her child. "Listen, you will become a fine Red Affinity master yourself. But only if that is what you want. Do not seek a power you only want out of fame, because in the end you will not be happy with it. Whether you inherit our bloodline's power or develop your own, you will still be you, the most special and unique person who will ever be." She smiled, and this warm radiation of kindness had enveloped the heart of the young girl. "You will make great changes in this world, but only if you follow your own dreams, instead of copying what you think is expected."

Another kiss-goodbye.

"Sleep well, flame angel. See you in the morning."

* * *

Wide-open eyes. Lingering words in one's mind. The mind... What secrets lie within the deepest reaches of the brain? What pushes the soul to get out of bed, anxious of a future? To throw away the blanket of security and step out into the dark hallways? Down the stairs, like every other night. Small steps leading their way down into the basement. Like every other night. Just like every single night. Just how she tried tonight too, only to find that she was not there alone.

Coast is clear. Finally, everyone is asleep. Except one. Her. Why? Why can she not sleep at night? Why must she come, why must she reject the world of dreams for this? She stepped into the dark room, bare soles. Every night. Ever since she had turned six. Crates and boxes everywhere, filled to the brim with those mesmerizing red crystals. Used for research, they are stable. The air is cold; kept cold to avoid the heating up of the material. Not even electricity runs through here, to avoid a possible ignition. This is where she trains, this is where she practices. Every night. Every single night, ever since that nightmare.

"The ability to change." Her mother's words coursed through her synapses.

Red Affinity, this elusive power she was trying to achieve... She must become strong enough to ward away the harm. She stepped to the table, barely reaching up. That large crystal was still sitting there on the metal plate. If she could just move it with her mind, this powerful tool in her little head... if she could just do that... that alone would be enough proof that she is capable! Every night. No result. Every night. The crystals disobeys. She's too young to have her commands heeded.

"The ability to change," the words had echoed again. To brake this stalemate. To progress! To stop being a little girl and become a huntress! "We lead our own lives, flame angel. The choice is ours to become who we want to become. A choice to change who we are."

Change.

Change.

She put all of her concentration on the crystal, all of her focus. Imagined it reshaping and separate in many various forms, hoping that one would come true. Wishing for. She won't forget that day. She will fight back that day!

Change.

Her mother's words guided her thoughts. "Gaining that power... it felt exhilarating." These words were the fuel which she had required for so long. These words were what got her to be able to push forward.

Change!

Change who she is, change that day, change everything!

"CHANGE!"

 _ ***Crack***_

Who knows... In this still frame of time, many possible combinations could have occurred. Do you gain the bloodline's power, and be able to manipulate red Dust? Or do you end up developing your own ability, in accordance to your own wish and heart? However... it seems that no one ever thought of the scenario, no one was prepared for, in which both of these choices could simultaneously occur.

* * *

When the sun at last rose above the horizon, the flames were still raging on, hell bent on devouring everything in this material world. The first rays of light shot right through the rising smoke, painting the sky of Vacuo crimson red. A fitting setting for a fitting end.

The fire-fighters tirelessly fought this dragon of flames, not hindered an inch by the molten hot sand below their feet. There was nothing left to save. No value to keep. Nothing worth to even steal from the ruins. Protect the neighborhood, this was what remained a priority. A sole girl was rescued from the rubble, during the first hour, conscious but unresponsive. Even against this intense heat she was frozen from shock, with glazed eyes trying to take in and comprehend the sight.

Bruises, burns, but nothing too serious. This was from the outside. Injuries within the soul are much more harder to identify. Her lips then at last arched, voicelessly trying to call for dad, mom, but no one has heard her. No one came with an answer. No one responded to the girl, who has looked directly into the eye of entropy. No one was there for the girl, who was just about to scream, coming to the realization. No one was there to congratulate her finally being able to change. Change her life, and ignite the spark of a new future. A kinship with fire. A Fire Affinity.


	2. Snowflake Trailer

**Snowflake Trailer**

 _In times of need, one might find that being unique isn't about standing out, but standing true._

* * *

Steps. This rhythmic noise was echoing through the street, not allowing silence to settle down for the night. Not yet, there's still work to be done. Long and proud steps, worriless and unaware; small and timid steps, eager, yet afraid. Only one of them knew about the other, and only one of them was the prey, whiles the other the predator. The long steps have hastened, running out of time, and sure enough, the small steps have hastened in response. The pace must be kept. The cover must be kept. As long as the timid steps hide under the noise of the proud ones, the beautiful ones, the stealth will be maintained. Masked.

Heavy pounding came alive in the small chest. Is this wish too big for her? Is she shooting too high? Space is large, infinite, so if she can't hit the star, she will end up in the dark emptiness. Got to try. Got to attempt. Why worry about missing your mark, if you never even begin? A large breath, calming purposes. Got to stop this shaking in the body. The pounding won't stop, it grows in strength, about to burst the heart. Hold it in, or else it will very well just jump out and escape. Run for it and leave you astray. Why would a heart do that? Because it fears.

There is the door. Quick, stop thinking, now or never! Before he goes through! Pick up the pace, chop-chop, enough hiding already, he won't notice you here in his shadow. Well, any less than he already does, but you get my point. Not very uplifting? He's the little rabbit and you are the big bad wolf. Pounce!

* * *

As the boy drew closer to his home, lock within arm's length, a strange voice he has heard from behind, something akin to a call, although he did not understand. Was it a monster? Some kind of evil presence lurking in these empty streets at this hour? He turned around, expecting to defend himself, but instead of a demon, he found only his familiar neighbour there.

"Sandra?" he called her name, surprised.

The meek girl immediately jumped at this. He noticed! Nowhere to hide now, there's no button for escaping this encounter. Got to be courageous, got to pounce! Speak now, or forever hold your say; announce your feelings the way you have prepared:

Mute gasping.

' _What are you doing!?_ ' her thoughts were screaming.

Looking at her childhood friend, the boy could easily tell that something was off. Sandra's face was redder than usual, and even her freckles were burning, acting as beacons for her bashful embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" he asked with care.

'Words! You have got to use words!' The girl's thoughts were furious. All of this build-up to this very point, and she can't even mutter a single ' _I like you_ '. No, a simple _'Hello'_! Why wait for the boy you want to be with to leave his club activities, stalk him home through the night, only to fail miserably at the end!? That will not make you look like a good person. 'Words, where are you? Do not abandon! Letters, one after the other! You can do this!'

Unintelligible gibberish.

 _'Letters in sequences, for crying out loud!_ '

That's it. She will die. She will die right here. That pavement looks comfortable, maybe if...

' _No, no, no; what are you thinking? Get yourself together, girl!_ '

Silence. Awkward silence. What to do, this is a death sentence.

 _'What to do... There is only one thing you can.'_

Speak. Speak out. Shout out. Say it loud! Scream it from the depths of your throbbing heart! Remember, no turning back. Hit or miss. But you will never hit if you don't risk the miss.

Deep breath. Clear mind. Ice blue eyes filled with determination, yet hiding behind those glasses. Open up your mouth and free your feelings. Here goes nothing!

* * *

"So you have fumbled after all?" her friend has asked, enjoying a fine cup of tea across the table.

Sandra was defeated. She was slouching over the dining table, face-down and ready to hide the shame, mostly unfeathered by the loud noise the crowd of students have made. In fact, in this chaos she had found a helpful cover to disappear behind. The mess hall was filled to the brim with people, both hungry and thirsty from a long day of study, so who could potentially notice a heartbroken girl in the middle of everything...

She couldn't say it. For all her resolution, she had failed to say it. She did not hold her chest tight enough; her heart ran away after all... quickly followed by herself. Poor choice, good excuse.

"What's with the moody atmosphere?" another girl has asked, settling down as the third wheel to the two good friends.

"Love," the other girl answered instead of Sandra, who merely muttered something into the table.

"What, she got dumped?" the question arose, to which Sandra let out a painful groan, again into the table. Good table. It listens well.

"She dumped herself."

"Ouch. Hey, did you at least give him your present? You've been skipping meals recently just to afford it. I know Signal's food isn't that much a crime to miss, but that's some devotion if I've ever seen any."

Sandra merely rolled her forehead on the table, nodding in a negative manner. Still in her bag. Her friends sighed, unable to make anything of the situation. Both of them were older than the young freshman here, but even they could not offer the help that Sandra was seeking. She needs to grow stronger. No, not stronger. Assertive? Confident? What is the right word... Perhaps this not a choice of 'or' but 'and'. Assertive and confident... She could already see the time she will spend just thinking about this.

 _'Isn't that right, table? Can you hear my thoughts?'_

 _'You're going insane...'_

Nope, that was not the table. Still her own thoughts, responding to this sad show. Figures. Tables can not talk.

 _'Okay, stop that!'_

Having had enough of being a crazed table lady, Sandra rose up from the chair in a sudden impulse of energy. If improving her life takes growing out of her shell, she will do it! These thirteen years were enough spent hiding in corners and behind book covers; it was high time she took the initiative.

Silence. Why the sudden silence? Oh gosh, is everyone watching!? Was she thinking out loud? Someone, relieve, answer! Even her friends were struck speechless by the commotion she had unknowingly caused behind her back. The girl slowly turned around, fear in her ice blue eyes, and was a witness to a scene, which was straight out of her nightmares: as she stood up, her chair went rocketing backwards, crashing into another student and knocking the plate of food right out of her hand.

 _'Yep... Feel free to curl up and die any time you wish, little me.'_

Crimson red eyes glared back at her, although with more confusion than anger.

"Care for an explanation?" the victim of this crime has asked of the startled girl, surprisingly calm, and then checked on her own clothes and hair, to see if none of this messy food had found shelter on her body.

"I'm sure she did not do that on purpose!" a friend of Sandra has jumped in, apologetically speaking in her stead. She understood very well how Sandra will just lock up under this kind of stress.

Taking one short glance upon Sandra, this shy, meek and unknown existence, the redhead gave a voice to her thoughts:

"Oh, of that I am sure of," she said, dusting off her blood red jacket just for the sake of it. "She could not hurt anyone, much less dare."

"So, is it alright?"

The hopeful question was met with a sharp and unforgiving answer.

"I wonder, given how my lunch is ruined." And it was such a promising dish too. "Accident or not, the damage is done." She shoved the older girl out of the way and met with the perpetrator face-to-face. They were about the same height, so eye contact was leveled, but in contrast to the redhead's tan skin, Sandra was a lot more pale, frightened. Those unnaturally red irises were staring directly into her soul, trying to force the sheepish girl into submission. Was not a hard task to accomplish. "Tell me, how do you intend to compensate?"

* * *

"And then you just ran away!"

Her friend was so furiously loud that Sandra had to hold her scroll as far away from her ears as possible. She knew; she was sorry, she's horrible. Nothing will make her forget this lengthy scolding she had just received, not even this blanket she was hiding under, safe within the confinements of her room. A wide variety of books, colourful posters, everything that screams ' _This is Me!'_. Bookshelves, a cyan curtain and a comfortable bed of the same colour. A soft, circular rug. A room of her own design. Home.

"Are you listening?"

Yes, ouch, how could she forget; she's in the middle of a conversation - albeit pretty one sided. She even skipped school after that shameful run. But, what else could she have done? There was no way she could have stood that piercing red gaze, and neither the consequences. No way... No... way... Running is much more easy.

After a brief reply from Sandra, a sign that she is still alive on the other side of the call, her friend let out a tired sigh. Always the worry...

"That red haired girl had left you a message." A message? This fact alone has raised Sandra's interest. "While she couldn't catch you, she had caught our little talk before. She said: It is all right to keep on running, but you should always mind just which direction you are heading. She then added: If you do not like the direction, yet you keep on going, that is when you need to change."

Change. A need of change...

 _'I know!'_ she shouted inside her mind in a quick spike of anger. She even threw off the blanket, the betrayer. _'I already know that, this is no news!'_ Her thoughts were a mess, unable to figure out the right course of action. 'The question isn't what to do, but how to do.'

Dealing with the sudden turmoil in her soul, Sandra took a glance at the large mirror hanging down from her wall. In it, she saw a powerless and scared little girl, shaking behind those freckles, and with an empty look in those icy eyes, lost without a purpose. Even her short, light brown hair was a mess, ruffled by that blanket.

And she was sitting alone.

 _'Reality is a painful medicine,'_ she came to the realization. Red's right. This might be her last and only chance to get this sorted out. The question isn't how to change, she was no longer believing this delusion, but when to do it. _'And when?'_ she thought. As soon as she finds a working pen and some paper...

* * *

"Teach you?" the redhead has asked, absolutely surprised, which was rare on her part. She was sitting in the middle of her classroom during the break, surrounded by fans and friends alike, and that is when Sandra came up to her with a hand written paper. "And you even wrote a contract?" It was mere yesterday when this chick cut her off from her meal, then ran off like a criminal in plain sight. And now she came right into her own den and territory, unarmed and shaking, hoping for a positive response? Gutsy!

Sandra let out a broken giggle. Yea, this whole contract idea sounded a lot better in the heat of moment last night. But, there is no backtracking from here, it can't get any more embarrassing than yesterday's display. Actually... as every of the redhead's classmates were looking directly at her, this foreign presence in their castle, it got her thinking...

 _'It absolutely can get more embarrassing! Time to run! No, you don't! Yes, I do! No, you do not!'_

"So, Sandra Snow, what's the deal here?"

 _'Calm the mind. Take deep breaths and calm the mind. You seek reforms, you want to find your way out of the dark. Speak out! Cry out! Let your true feelings rise into the sky! This time... This time you have to take the first step.'_

"What are you hoping to achieve under my tutelage? Do you wish to change your future, or do you wish to change your past?"

"I wish to change my present!"


	3. Rain Trailer

**Rain Trailer**

 _"No matter how strong the soul's_ _facade_ _is, a slight rain of tears is all it takes to wash away the mask of it."_

* * *

"And the world renowned swimmer, Szandra Ocean, is now stepping onto the stage of awesomeness for her first attempt today, here at the 35th Vytal Festival!"

The loud and energetic announcement was echoing through the area, unhindered, as it tore through the crowds and ruffled the mind of everyone who has heard. The people rose up in an instant, applauding, cheering and shouting, sent wild by the appearance of their Number One. It was torture waiting for this long, but right here, right now, she is going to make a splash!

With graceful movements, the woman climbed the ladder to heaven. Not a second wasted; not a thought misaimed. Clear skies, clear weather, and clear destination. Reaching the top of the diving board, she took a moment for herself in order to recollect her thoughts. To take in this wonderful atmosphere. Everyone was here for her, everyone was seeking to watch and congratulate her. As she stood there, silently breathing and listening to the noise of the crowd, she knew that her life's purpose has been fulfilled. She has reached the top!

Her glamorous, well-endowed figure was sparkling under the sun's warmth; a pleasant sight. Her heart was racing, as she took a single step forward. The neverending waves below had long been waiting for her come. She jumped. Seconds worth of minutes to climb up, hours worth of seconds to reach back down. One final cheer, one final snapshot, and the fading voice of a mother's shout.

Splash.

"Szandra?"

Summoned, the girl has emerged from the pool's cold water, a guarding spirit of the seas, spitting out water like a fountain, amused. Her mother was standing there in the doorway, curiously noticing how her little daughter had built a tall diving tower out of the many chairs she had found around their spa. It was a daring construction, one that many firms would never allow - purely out of safety reasons - and just by looking at the tall monstrosity, from which she had jumped off, one would assume that it could come crashing down into the pool by even the slightest of aggravations.

"Here, Mom!" Szandra shouted, waving from the water to signal her position. She then swiftly swam to the edge of the swimming pool. Crawling out onto the tiled floor, she felt like she was leaving behind native homeland, hard to move on the ground. Her chocolate brown hair seemed pitch back from being soaked, and this gave a huge contrast to her frilly, once-piece swimsuit, that was brimming with colorful patterns all around. "How would you rate my dive, Miss Judge?"

Her mother laughed, sweet and resonant.

"No one in Vale can compare to your magnificent skills!" she answered, playing along the girl's game without hesitation.

"In the world!" Szandra proudly corrected her, to which the woman gave a kind nod of approval.

"That may be so. Now come on, Missy, we've got to dry you up for your next performance!"

Szandra was surprised by this sudden development. She tilted her head, looking confused, as this move was nowhere in her schedule. Nevertheless, she waved off her dear crowd, and then took a graceful bow before their generosity, promising them that she will return soon to entertain again. Leaving the pool with her mother at her side, the specious room was left empty and without light; silent and devoid of imagination and life.

* * *

"Happy tenth birthday!" her parents had welcomed her to the dining room.

Szandra's face shone up with an expression of bright eagerness and bliss. Cake! Beautifully tied present boxes with cute and shiny ribbons! Balloons! Cake, again! It was 'that' day, her favorite, how could she even forget? The day when the world's most renowned swimmer gets celebrated! It was raining outside, grey skies, so the garden could not be the host of this close-knit party, but even so, her father, her mother, and her loyal plush army, they were all here for her to congratulate.

She took a deep breath, made a wish in her mind, and blew out the candles, letting the smoke to rise up and carry her request to the heavens.

 _'I do not want anything to change, ever!'_

* * *

I-I

* * *

An angelic voice rang through the night, energetic and full of life. Colorful lights cut into the darkness of the club, banishing the shadows and not allowing them to come and harass. The honest beats of the heart, and the lyrics of the soul, these are what made Szandra's super-hit songs all that powerful. She was, after all, the world's most renowned singer, and the undeniable queen of the stage, never letting down her fans and their families. Countless, no, infinite number of people have come to support her, as her performance tonight marked the official opening of the 36th Vytal Festival.

There were no missteps, no missed chords; everything was perfect, and nothing less was acceptable. Not for her own sake, but because she couldn't possibly disappoint all of those who have put their faith in her. She needs to be flawless, and she 'is' flawless! Her words sung the story of a princess, stuck alone in the need of a dashing hero. To break her out of the cage, save her from the horrible fate. A song that she herself wrote, just like all the rest of her albums.

Encore! The crowd was restless to hear more. A warm smile has appeared on her face, thankful of the life that was given to her. It's due to the fans that she had reached such heights, so let them have their deserving reward! She raised her mic to shout out a happy, thankful cry, but suddenly there was no one to hear it, the music went out. Szandra has found herself in the brown everydays, without the arena, without the lights, standing on the theatric podium in their spa, in front of rows and rows of empty chairs, lacking an applause. This was the room where their guests were treated to announcements and plays, but this time, there were no sounds, no cheers. She was alone, with a rolled up newspaper in hand, acting as her loyal microphone.

"Huh...?"

Where did her reality go?

"Szandra!" A familiar voice called to her from the outside. "Are you in there?" it asked, presumably catching a brief demo of the girl's vocals.

The woman walked into the theater room and found her daughter standing on the stage oddly perplexed and seemingly without a purpose.

"Sorry sweetie, are you having another one of your performances today?" she asked, taking active part in the girl's lively imagination, as always.

"I... I don't know..." Szandra replied. She was struck; a strange being in a seemingly unfamiliar universe, unable to make anything of the situation. She was looking around like a little bird, as if she was new to this odd world and just recently hatched from the egg. Why is her dream gone? Why did the dream leave her? "Yeah... I was..."

* * *

"Happy eleventh birthday!"

A year has passed. Same chairs, same room, same loneliness. The cake was brought before the girl who was still lost in thought. She quietly sat at the table, staring at the outside rain with conflicting emotions. What is happening around her? Why are the colors disappearing? Everything feels so dull, unimaginative. Unreal. Intimidating.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" her mother asked, worried by how those ocean blue eyes' sparkle had suddenly faded.

"Nothing!" Szandra replied, obviously pulling a facade. "Just thinking about my next great adventure!" she said, striking a heroic battle pose. She then took a fleeting glance outside, driven by a thought, and her improvised cheerfulness quickly broke apart. "As... soon as the rain stops."

"It sure does rain every year like this..." her father sighed, taking curious steps towards the window.

"Mom?" Szandra then asked slowly, lifting her head. Though, she was unsure whether or not she wants an answer. "Is the world changing?"

The woman, standing beside her, knelt down next to the chair to meet her daughter at eye level.

"All of change over time," she kindly said, caressing those soft, reddened cheeks. Whatever troubles the girl, she will be here to aid her soul. "It is part of growing up."

 _'Then I do not want to grow up!'_

* * *

I-I

* * *

"Everyone, please welcome the world's most renowned huntress, Szandra Ocean, representing Beacon Academy, here, at the 37th Vytal Festival Tournament!" the girl shouted, trying to impersonate an echoing masculine voice in front of the mirror.

The girl was ready for combat, fitted with the outmost best battle armor she could just scrap from the depths of her wardrobe, and teacup as her mighty weapon. Combat dress, large and puffy shoulders, blue stockings and high-heels she could barely walk in. Rule of cool! She took spins in front of the mirror, sound effects of all kinds, but none of these felt real, she was still in her room, surrounded by her usual plush army. She tried so hard to summon the dreams, but they were just that, mere fantasies.

The smile on her face has evaporated, just as her enthusiasm, as the world broke her spirit apart under its weight. She's not a swimmer. She's not a singer. She's not a huntress. Never was, isn't it? Just a girl, trapped in this colorless reality.

"Happy twelfth birthday." she said to herself. This year she did not forget. She will never forget... the day her reality disappeared.

And speaking of birthdays... Szandra threw the teacup safely onto her large bed, and made way to her window, which, upon opening, allowed the storms to burst into the house.

"Why are you raining!?" she screamed out in a sudden burst of rage, desperately seeking an answer from the grey clouds. "Are you crying for me?" Grey clouds... That gave her a thought. "Are you the one taking my colors away!?"

Silly questions... made even sillier waiting for an actual response. But what could she do... cornered, one can not throw away any options. Raindrops hit her face, rolling down on her cheeks like tears, and in but a few seconds, they have washed away the last of her defenses.

"I don't want to change," she cried softly, giving in to the emotions. "I don't wanna change. I don't wanna change!"

Her world. Her being. Her body. Her life. It is all changing, it is all falling apart! The colors are fading, the lights are dimming, and the dreams are dying. What is happening!? She doesn't want these changes. She is scared. She wants to stay who she is; that blissful existence when she was still ten.

"I do not want to change..."

She fell to her knees, still grasping hold into the window's railing. The wind blew the rain into her room, soaking her hair, but this was the least of her concerns. It may be a too early yet, but amidst these tears, a wish had formed within her self. It can not wait for candles, it can not wait for a party with three people. It has to be said right now, open to the world from the bottom of her heart, here at this very window!

"Someone... save me..."


	4. Eclipse Trailer

**Eclipse Trailer**

 _"Shadow and Light, both laws exist there within our hearts. Choose which one to follow, but this is an illusion, as both paths lead to the same resolution. The difference between lies merely in our soul."_

* * *

Ba-dum.

Your heart is calling out to you. The beat in your chest, your life's rhythm. Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the blood rushing through your veins? Of course you can. This sensation... This ecstatic elevation, the adrenaline!

Ba-dum, ba-dum.

But this is why you do it, isn't it? This rising pressure. The moment when our greatest instincts come alive, guide us through the battle. You feel it. You know. I know. The way you move, and the way your system works with the flow. A quick jolt to the left, a hurried jump to the right, give no quarter, I see it all in your eyes. Time dilates around you, just as your eyes dilate on the target. I see it all. Focus, watch, learn. Absorb this feeling! But that I do not have to tell you, do I? You take what you get, take it in your soul, express it back out in a way that is unique to you. Breathe it in! Breathe it out! You surrender yourself to the beat of your pulse.

Ba-dum... ba-dum, ba-dum!

 _'I can feel your heart, Lily... And I can feel this sensation too.'_

* * *

A brief, albeit pained cry was let out into the air. The boy stumbled backwards, staggered from the blow to his left side. He took a breath worth of time to recollect his strength, as he once again glanced over to the status screen, and saw that he was almost out of Aura, yet his opponent barely missed any. This girl... no, this beast, was taunting him; her lips curved into a pleased smile, one which she showed only when she was about to win. Wasn't far from the truth, but damn did it annoy him!

He rushed forward.

Time itself seemed to stop for the girl, as the sight of this one final blow has raised her adrenaline to a whole new level. This is it! This is the feeling why she is doing it! This tingling sensation coursing down her spine, stimulating every part of her body... So he wants a last attempt? A final strike? Let him have it, let him try!

Silence beset upon the arena. The audience fell speechless, anxious of what next move they will be treated. Is this the end of the match? Will this climactic blow be the one to decide who will stand? Probably not so fair and square, the girl's victory was all but assured. It will be quick, short, and rather painful, as most of those who had went up against her before could attest. Nevertheless, a pair of sparkling blue eyes was enjoying this spectacle, rooting for the girl from the sidelines with loud words But she wasn't the only one on the stands taking an interest in this confrontation. Light green eyes were also a witness to this battle, so focused on the participating girl's movements that everything else in her vision was consumed by the darkness, and She was the light, which shone through this haze like a beacon.

 _'Your heart..._ ' the thought has emerged behind those light green eyes, as her body briefly shivered from a sudden urge of pleasure. _'I feel it...!'_

Coming within arms length, Lily has met with the anger of her opponent. Her dark emerald green eyes never let go of a single frame - carefully analyzing the patterns and the stance of his -, remembering even where she had struck him in the past few minutes. The blow came right for her head, and as Lily moved out of the way, ducking below, the strike has grazed her sunshine yellow hair. _Yes! More of this exhilaration!_

The girl bent her right knee, moved down her center of gravity for a better position, and using this open opportunity, her fist bit deep into the left side of her foe. The force of the strike launched the boy backwards, ending the mock battle with a clear knock-out.

Lily Sun was victorious.

"Congratulations, Lily!" the teacher said, stepping onto the battleground. "Nice form, once again. This may be your first year here at Flare, but if you keep it up, I'm sure you will have no problem applying to a hunter academy, such us our Vale's Beacon."

"I left myself open...!" Márk grunted, as he collected himself from the floor.

Lily let out a barely audible laugh. She walked to him and offered a helping hand, which the boy took.

"Yes you did."

Without any form of a warning, a sharp and loud noise broke out in the room, causing many students to cover their ears from this sudden and dangerous exposure.

"EEE! Congratulations!" the girl at the stands shouted.

"Miss Ocean!" the teacher called, chastising the wielder of those blue eyes. This wasn't the first occasion. "Would you be so kind to keep your voice down, please?"

"Huh?" The overjoyed girl was surprised by this request, as she did not notice herself. Realizing what she just did, she quickly let out an embarrassed giggle. "Sorry, sorry."

Lily laughed at her.

"Well, Szandra, at least if you ever find out about your Semblance, we can all make a pretty guess that it will be something voice related," she shouted back up to the stands, teasingly, to which the other girl replied with playfully overplayed peevishness.

"Meanie!"

She jumped off to the training ground and ran to Lily and Márk's side, enjoying a few more moments with her friends before the start of the other class. Lily patted her on the head, ruffling Szandra's brown hair, using her height advantage, but those watchful eyes at the stands did not miss even this small and meaningless movement.

A smile had appeared below those light green eyes. The decision was made. She found her first target. She cannot resists any longer! Her body, no, her soul, it was aching with this burning lust from within. Her mouth gaped open, letting out the hot air from her trembling lungs. Shadows appeared to come alive in her gaze, twirling around in her irises. This is where it will all begin...

 _'I'll make you see...'_

* * *

Three minutes. Three long minutes of preparing. Three long minutes of unknown strife and goals. Three minutes... This is all what it takes the bothered mind to adjust to what is happening. Disappearing worries. Evaporating stress. Tension rises within the muscles, empowering; the addictive taste of adrenaline is seeping through the veins. The body moves at an unrelenting pace, making the clear drops of sweat unable to stay in the game. Hits are dealt one after another, fists, feet, a hurricane-like fury of jabs and kicks. Pleasure is rising in the heat of this dance. Nothing can compare.

Chains are crying, the air itself weeps from this speed. The target gets no chance to recover. Not now, not ever! Loud thuds crack the atmosphere; it is a thunderstorm of strikes, deafening. Fingers are hurting, bones are protesting, but there is no stopping. There is a beat she follows, a beat of life, a beat of struggle. The heart will never stop; the heart will never give in. Therefore, will not her.

Lost within one's own reality, there is nothing to be done from the outside but wait and see. No enemy can escape the emerald eyes; no enemy can flee from this determined anger and rage. Each and every punch that connects brings with it a new excitement, a new relief.  
A deep breath follows, then a loud exhalation. The hung punching bag stops moving, possibly afraid of further provocation. Falling to her knees, the exhaustion sets it. The tears of the muscles flow through the pores, cooling, yet the girl wants another round, immediately. The tired body protests, stands against the souls' objective. Keep on moving, keep on fighting. Just one more fury, just one more sudden release. That is all... that is all of her wish... Because this is all, how Lily knows how to treat herself with.

Orange light shone into the gym, painted by the settling sun. Without her being aware, time passed by in an instant, and suddenly, it was evening. It made her think. Maybe she should take a break after all. No use of this body if it breaks down. Let's not forget the purpose: she was maintaining, not destroying.

She stood back up. Pleasant, honest smile curved on her lips, and kindness found seat in her emerald eyes, as she placed her wrapped hand on the bag she was assaulting earlier. This may be a weird hobby for a girl to take, but she wouldn't do it had she not enjoyed it. And the mere thought that she got this far... to the city, to Flare, it was truly a blessing. All thanks to her family.

"Hi there!"

Surprised, Lily jumped at this high-pitched voice. She was supposed to be alone in the gym during these hours, hence why she wore only her yellow training bra and shorts to accompany her training. Embarrassed of this sudden encounter, she turned around to meet the unwanted visitor, but she found a friend instead of a stranger.

"Oh...! Arilyn, hey!"

The ginger girl smiled at her, finding Lily's reddening cheeks awfully cute.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

Lily gave an honest nod. Her shoulder-long yellow hair was tied behind in a ponytail; it bobbed along.

"A bit, yea." She then looked around, searching for others who might have accompanied her upperclassman. Standing in front of one person in lingerie was enough; two or more would have been too much to bear. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to subtly cover herself.

"Came to see you, actually," Arilyn replied, trying to avert her light green eyes from Lily's body, in respect of her friend's bashful nature. She wiped a strand of her long, copper colored hair behind her ear, and continued, twiddling her fingers: "I would have came earlier, but... kinda forgot?" She let out an embarrassed laugh.

Forgetting one's own plans... Yep, definitely an Arilyn trait, Lily has thought. But, that is who she was. A clumsy cloudhead she may be, but definitely a good-hearted friend, ever since day one. Lily took a glance outside, trying to measure the time from the color of the sky, but turning back she found no trace of Arilyn at where she originally stood.

"Came to ask you!" she appeared from a completely other direction, still smiling. Lily took a startled step backwards. "I have a project in mind, and I am gathering a few people around to help me out. Would you be interested?"

"I... I..."

Lily was at a loss of words. Something didn't feel right for her. What is this feeling? Her instincts. They were screaming! Why? What is going on!? All of a sudden she couldn't think straight.

 _'Run!'_

Arilyn stepped closer.

 _'Run!'_

Lily listened to the voice in her head and took a hastened step to the side, but was once again met with the unnerving gaze of her friend. She saw the shadows lurking in those bright and round eyes, and at that moment she was trapped. She tried to call out, tried to ask what the meaning of this is, but was suddenly taken over by an overwhelming nausea and dizziness. Lily lost her balance, and instead of words, it was the contents of her stomach that had escaped her throat. She couldn't stand. The whole world was upside down, spinning without mercy.

 _'Make it stop!'_ she cried in herself.

"But we've just begun..."

Arilyn's warm voice crept up on her spine, as if the girl was directly reading her mind. Lily grabbed hold of the punching bag and began a slow crawl upwards, away from the ground. Arilyn's image was jumping from one side to the other, distorted and broken like an old television's screen. She has heard a malicious giggle echoing through the room. Escape. Have to make an escape! What is happening?

 _'There is nothing to worry about.'_

This was not her thought. This was not her own thought! She pulled herself higher up on the bag, panicked; now she was standing. She couldn't speak. She could barely open her mouth, let alone set her voice free.

A strong hand latched onto her throat, nails biting in her skin, forcing another appointment with those darkened eyes. Her muscles stopped. Her breathing stopped. There was air all around, yet none seemed to be interested in keeping her alive.

Arilyn's kind voice resonated once again, slowly, so close, that Lily could feel her breath on her neck.

"I'll make you see..."

A scream finally broke through the blockade, as Lily was struck in a horrible jolt of agony rushing through her bones. Her eyes rolled up and her vocal chords almost got torn from the heavy pressure. Then, silence. Arilyn let go of her friend's neck, and without further support, Lily collapsed on the ground. Twitching. Unresponsive. Her eyes were still open, afraid of the images that appear whenever she blinks, but her vision was purposefully blurred by these outside forces.

"My precious shell," Arilyn said, wanting, as she reached down and laid on top of the girl. It was rather comfortable. "My dark reflection!" she whispered into her ear, overtaken by this ecstasy she had felt long ago. "Our wish... is now conjoined."

Whole minutes were spent like that, together, but even though Arilyn had thought that they were alone, she had no idea that those sparkling blue eyes were also a witness from behind the other door, alerted by the scream from before. Szandra backed away from the keyhole, terrified of the scene that was in front of her view. She saw it all, but more importantly, she saw how the once shining light was without warning eclipsed by the dark.


	5. Chapter One: Edge of Life and Death

**Chapter One:**

 _Edge of Life and Death_

* * *

A wild roar has struck the silence of the morning atmosphere, shattering the calm idyll into tiny little pieces. Sharp claws have sliced through the cold air, barely missing their target, and so another bestial cry has escaped from the large monster's throat, more and more enraged.

It was an easy play for the short girl: just taunt her opponent and dodge its slow blows. Nothing more, nothing less. The lips below those ocean blue eyes have curled into a joyful smile, not taken aback by the possible dangers of this encounter. A giggle was let out into the wind. Her rough, dark brown hair was tied behind in a single, long ponytail; it freely flailed on its own as she was hopping around her enemy.

"Ea~sy!" she said in her high-pitched voice, then turned around and began shaking her wide hips at the monster. The energetic girl's body was surprisingly curvaceous for her petite size. "Can't catch me!"

She taunted, but by the time she had blinked for a second time, the Alpha Beowolf already closed the distance. The girl's large, round eyes have widened from the sight of the incoming attack, and the surprise of this sudden speed have caught her in such a shock that she was unable to flee. A timid cry has left her mouth, but the beast did not reach her, even against all the odds.

"Huh...?"

The dangerous blow was stopped midway, blocked by a force that neither sides of this conflict have seen coming. A tall girl was standing between them, shining with a bright yellow color in this shadowy green forest. Her skin-tight golden vest had left her thin arms open to the sight, leaving the well-defined muscles to be seen as a proof of her physical pride. Even so, not even she could compare against an Alpha's raw power, and though she was holding its paws back with her quarterstaff, this was not a position she could maintain for long. The protective girl's small, sharp-edged emerald eyes were burning with an unhealthy mixture of rage and determination, but as expected, the creature of Grimm was not in the least fazed by that expression. On the contrary, this overflowing feeling of hatred seemed to be fueling its desire to vanquish.

"Lily!" the small girl behind her shouted, enthusiastic of this fated meeting, but in the heat of the moment her now bound partner was a lot less happy about it.

"You are such a pain!" she shouted back in her annoyance, yielding a step backwards. She was losing this struggle at a rapid speed!

Gathering strength from the momentarily anger she had felt against the small girl, Lily let go of the stalemate and used the beast's own pushing power to sweep the creature off its feet. The Alpha fell forward, heeding gravity, but the two girls have swiftly jumped out of its way to safety.

They've gained a brief pause, a chance to breathe freely, which Lily immediately used to chastise the girl for her reckless behavior.

"Do NOT taunt the Grimm!" Her voice lacked the usual kindness, it was harsh and unforgiving instead.

"I'm so glad I got to meet with you first!" Szandra exclaimed happily, reaching out for a hug. She completely ignored the statement of her best friend.

Lily quickly seized Szandra's hand, lightly twisting it to get some painful weight on her worrying words.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"You may have met me, but I've almost met your dead body!"

Time was not something that they have had an abundance of, unfortunately. The Alpha got back on its feet, although, it did not advance on the two girls. Not yet. It kept watching them, carefully circling around its targets. Evaluating. Examining. Learning about the interesting prey. It definitely had seen quite a few fights in its life, it was experienced, Lily could see it in its movements. The humanoid werewolf-like creature was around as large as a van, probably as heavy too, and there were numerous scars and scratches on the white scale armor protruding from its body. She never knew that the Emerald Forest has had such old Grimm.

Then, the beast finally came to a decision: the weak humans will be torn apart, here and now! Its body tensed, the muscles hardened in anticipation of combat, but Lily noticed these small changes, and so prepared herself accordingly. She shoved Szandra behind her back and took on a defensive stance with her staff.

However, instead of a charge, the Alpha suddenly let out a chilling howl into the sky. It was heard far and wide in the forest, echoing inside the mind of everyone in the vicinity. Soon enough, numerous smaller beowolves have shown up in response to the call, eagerly crawling out from the shadows of the surrounding treeline. The once rather empty meadow was now filled with Grimm, encircling the two girls who had no way of escape. Szandra pushed her back against Lily in fear, while her blue eyes darted from one monster to the other.

Lily grit her teeth. This was not something that either of them had seen coming. The girl knew that Szandra won't be much of a help in a fight, and that she herself can not provide protection from all-around.

 _'This is bad!'_

With only the Alpha breathing down their neck they might have been able to run away, but now that they were surrounded... Different scenarios were rolling through her imagination, trying to think up a move for every possible turn of events, but again, she did not have time for that. One mistake, one small misstep, and both of them could very well end up dead. No, not 'could'. Will!

Szandra reached to her belt with shaking fingers, equipping her whip, Stormcaller. The long, black rope was personally weaved by her, with finely grinded Lighting Dust embedded into its structure. The supernatural material gave the whip a distinctively glittering sparkle, although, unlike most forms of Dust appliances, this was simply there for decoration. She had designed it to combat some rather unsavory individuals in the past, and so while it has had some success against people, it had already proven ineffective against more than one Grimm. Nevertheless, it was a weapon; a single thread of lifeline, which was separating her from death. A few minutes ago, she was just running around, looking for the checkpoints, then an Alpha had found her, and now... What is this situation!?

 _'This is just the initiation!'_ Even her thoughts were trembling. _'We're not in actual danger, are we? ...Are we?'_

* * *

Watching from the cover of the underbrush, the girl felt it harder and harder to contain herself. Of course, she did not want to get involved at first, which is why she hid. When she had arrived, that small girl was still just playfully jumping around, but this was no longer a laughing matter. A monster is one thing, but a whole pack? Those two were in a serious trouble; she has to help them! Her hands tightened into fists and she was ready to rise out from the vegetation, when all of a sudden she has felt a forceful touch on her left shoulder, not allowing her to stand up. The girl looked at the mysterious person behind, and her icy blue eyes immediately went wide with surprise.

"Let us see the will to change their fate. Don't you think?"

* * *

The first beast rushed forward, eager to tear its claws into the young flesh, but was quickly beaten back by Lily's trained reflexes. Luminaire hit the creature directly in the jaw, but there was no rest, for the girl used the same momentum to spin around and swat another set of razor-sharp teeth away. Szandra ducked her head below, allowing her friend's staff to safely bypass her, and when all was clear, she too struck a Grimm with Stormcaller. The whip split the air apart with a bang, and while it did hit the target, the beowolf was merely staggered by the blast.

Lily's quick movements allowed her to keep the enemy at bay, however, there was a limit to her capabilities, and with Szandra here, she was pinned down to this defensive spot, unable to make use of her agility. The smaller girl behind her readied her whip again, not allowing Lily to do all the work, and struck out once more to a different opponent. Unfortunately, her bad stance caused Stormcaller not to crack this time, and the rope effortlessly flailed against the monster, whose red eyes glinted at this golden opportunity. The beowolf bit into rope and forcibly pulled the girl out from the other's protection, and by the time Lily had realized what was going on behind her back, Szandra was already out at the edge of the circle.

"Szandra!" she cried out in terror, seeing her friend crawling on the ground. She was immediately about to jump to her, relocate, when the Alpha made a move against her from nowhere, kicking her back and furthering the distance. The Grimm were consciously separating them!

Disarmed and helpless, the fallen girl was immediately surrounded by the pack. She desperately tried to make a getaway on all fours, but as soon as she turned her back, she was marked by the touch of death. It wasn't long until the first strike came crashing down on her, and another, then another, as the whole pack took its turn to try and tear away her soul. Pinned down into the grass, the girl has felt every bit of force applied by these strikes. Then, her Aura broke under the pressure. This thin veil of protection, which envelopes every living being's body, it was no more. The girl made one last attempt to get up and run away, but in vain. Claws tore into her back almost immediately, slashing apart the now unprotected flesh.

Instead of pain, which did not register, Szandra felt a somewhat stranger feeling. A warm wetness began spreading over her body, and her clothes got stuck to her skin. Overtaken by disbelief and shock, Szandra failed to comprehend the situation. Her eyes went wide and blank, they've lost their light, as the blood from the gaping wound escaped her life. She fell back onto the ground. The sky shone in a beautiful blue color; that was all she saw before a beowolf's head cast a shadow on her.

 _'No...'_

The monster stared at its now disabled prey, seemingly enjoying the sight of that slowly dying flame within, but then opened its mouth to reveal those impossibly sharp, needle-like teeth. Using her remaining strength, the girl tried to wiggle her way out, but had no chance against the strength of this execution.

 _'No...! No! No, please no!'_

One bite will end this struggle. The monster's jaw struck downwards for the kill, and a bloodcurdling scream has escaped the girl's throat, begging for safety. The weight on her body then all of a sudden disappeared, and the clear sky above once more shined into her eyes. She couldn't quite see it well, but caught the glimpse of a flying object ramming the Grimm square in the head. The beast rolled off from its prey, and soon the whole pack was dispersed from around the injured huntress, as the drone returned with suppressing fire to chase them away from her.

Lily was able to escape from the Alpha just in time to witness this miracle. For a moment, her heart had stopped thinking that she might be too late, but seeing the flying mechanism saving Szandra's life was definitely a sight worthy of a pray.

She followed the drone's movement for a bit, but her emerald gaze soon got focused on the new arrival standing at the edge of this clearing. A girl was standing there with a shaking body, as if she had just made a choice that was not supposed to be. Determination took seat behind those spectacles, hiding deep within the icy blue eyes. The will to save a life.

Judging from the weird equipment that was tied around her forearm, it was she, who issued the drone its commands.

The flying machine circled around Szandra, keeping the vile creatures at bay. It was good and all, but they were still heavily outnumbered, and the drone's firearm was not exactly enough to kill a Grimm. Although, one or two did die from a lucky shot.

Much to Lily's surprise - and relief -, another person has walked out from the cover of the treeline. The fourth girl took elegant steps forward, not at all bothered by this situation. Her crimson red hair danced along with the wind, as she walked up to her partner.

"Well, I guess you have made your choice, after all..." she grinned, patting the bespectacled girl on the shoulder, who was most surprised by this advance. _'Let us see the will to change their fate'_. Her friend boldly went against the clear order of the hand holding her in place, and in doing so, soundly passed the secret test of character. Time for a reward! "I'll take it over from here."

The redhead then walked forward, with an odd and eerily calm atmosphere surrounding her. The Grimm in turn all looked at the girl dressed in red, feeling this spike of negativity emanating from within. Curious of this new encounter, they each took a few steps towards her slender figure. Now in the center of attention, surrounded, the strange girl at last stopped. She unsheathed her weapons, a pair of twin-daggers, and raised her crossed arms above her head with graceful motion. Her red eyes then met with the emerald gaze afar, and then she spoke out, addressing Lily in the distance.

"Answer that: Would you dance on the edge of Life and Death?"

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter Two: A Dance of Fire

Chapter Two: **  
** _ **A Dance of Fire**_

* * *

"Answer that: Would you dance on the edge of Life and Death?"

Perplexed by these words, Lily was left speechless in a momentarily confusion. She watched the red haired girl calmly stand by, idly waiting for a reply as the monsters have encircled her, but then decided to just ignore the weird question altogether, for she has had a much bigger concern.

She ran to Szandra's side and took a hold of the fragile hand reaching out for help. The injured girl tried to wake from the ground, but the slashes across her back made that an impossible feat, as with every attempt to move, the pain struck deep into her bones like lighting.

"Synchronize!" Lily has ordered her in a strict manner, but even this serious demeanor could not hide the limitless worry that was echoing in her trembling voice.

They had known each other for long enough to understand the purpose behind the beat of their hearts. Heeding Lily's wish, Szandra closed her eyes and let the rhythm of her body guide her mind. The grip of their holding hands has tightened, and soon enough, a white, glistening light came to illuminate them; their souls joined together through this intimate channel. Stinging pain struck Lily's chest, as her Aura was absorbed by Szandra's special power, but this was a kind of ache that she was glad to suffer.

The fresh supply of this life-serving essence immediately began to heal the girl's wounds, and in a matter of seconds, the pain itself was already gone, even if the feeling may have lingered.

The redhead let out a disappointed sigh, seeing how her presence got ignored. Is that the kind of treatment she deserves for saving these souls?

"And here I am, trying to set up a theatrical stage..." She shrugged, idly spreading her arms apart. "Wasted effort."

"Ágnes!" A rare voice called out to her from behind, slightly chastising due to the fear inside. "The Grimm!"

The bespectacled girl was rightfully at unease. The threat was not gone, in fact, it was escalating, but her long-time friend seemed to dangerously disregard this.

"Keep your little pet annoying the big boy, Snowflake!" Ágnes has instructed, and then turned her red gaze back at the surrounding monsters. They really were nothing to worry about. Pests to be rid from this world. "I'll handle the fodder."

Accepting this new task without second guesses, the girl behind immediately took to her bracelet and issued new commands to her drone. The flying machine turned around and engaged the Alpha, and even though the tiny warding bullets were not able to pierce the thick fur and the bone armor, the solid construction had more than enough power to ram the large beast off-balance.

Freed from the burdens of the potentially intrusive audience, Ágnes lowered her obsidian daggers to her hips. Her stance relaxed, and deep breaths filled her lungs with the cool air of the morning. Her tanned skin absorbed the warm sunlight, filling the girl's hungering body with an overflowing essence of energy.

The beowolf at the front saw this opening and immediately rushed forward for the easy kill, however, upon arrival it found the girl spinning out of place with wild speed. Ágnes stepped aside at the very last moment, turned around on her toes and using this momentum slammed her right dagger through the temple of the beast. The blade ate away the dark flesh with ease. The creature fell forward motionless, to which the others all attacked in union, seeking revenge. The prey before them was young and fresh, and all of them sought to rip their claws into her chest.

Ágnes did not stay in the middle, she would have been stupid to do so. Keeping true to her light feet, she evaded the incoming strikes with graceful movements, as if she was dancing on the battlefield. She sought to reach the edge of the circle, and for that, every part of her body moved in perfect union. She spun around, actively using her hips to keep shifting her center of gravity, all while maintaining a balanced stance with her hourglass figure. No hit was able to connect, and the numbers of the enemy only aided her in that effort, for the beasts kept blocking each other with their ways. Ágnes on the other hand, she has had no allies to worry about, every direction was a free game.

Reaching the edge, one final enemy came to oppose her, who, in the heat of the moment was in such a position that the girl was not able to dance around. The beowolf stoop up for a body slam, exposing its belly, which Ágnes was quick to rapidly pierce. Like hungry carrion birds, the twin daggers, Life & Death, tore through the fur. Staggered from the assault, the beast could not stop the girl from sliding through its legs, breaking out of the circle and kicking the wounded Grimm back to the pack.

She was free. Quickly looking around, she made sure that Sandra's little toy was still keeping the Alpha occupied, and that the two lovebirds were far from intervening her actions.

Good. The sharp, crimson eyes turned back to the monsters ahead. She could not count them, as more and more seemed to appear from nowhere, but a smile has appeared on her face, thinking that soon enough, counting to 'zero' will be the most accurate. She reversed her grip, blades facing backwards, just as she preferred it, and began her hasty advance against the enemy. The beowolf at front reached for her incoming figure, but Ágnes slid under its paw and slashed the beast's chest with a quick swipe. She then reversed her motion and thrust the now perfectly aligned blade to pierce the creature's head through its jaw. Spinning out from under the monster, the girl sought out the closest target, not stopping her legs even for a moment.

Another set of claws came to take her life away, also a miss, and the redhead took no hesitation to tear up the blighted flesh on that arm. The Grimm howled up in pain, but its voice quickly shattered, as the daggers found themselves lodged deep into its sides, forcefully carving through the unnatural body. These beowolves were around the same size as the teenage girl, but this did not faze the young huntress-in-training. She kicked the beast in the abdomen, force it to bend forward, when crossing her daggers, with blinding speed she jabbed both into the neck of her prey. Then, with a circular motion, all her strength put into, the blades tore off the head.

Not waiting for her to get finished, another one has tackled her from behind, and while she managed to dodge away in time, she once again found herself surrounded in the middle of the circle. She stood there for a moment, trying to assess the situation with a serious gaze, when she felt something odd about this atmosphere. Her smile widened, showing those white teeth beneath, in response to this realization: The wind has stopped; surrounding them was nothing but the stagnant air.

Perfect. Now with the knowledge that she need to hold back, she rushed in for the kill.

* * *

The Alpha turned its head against Sandra. The girl instinctively took a step backwards; the Grimm must have realized that she is the controlling the drone. It ran against her, its heavy steps shaking the very ground, but just as those razor teeth were about to reach the cyan jumpsuit, Sandra disappeared from the dangerzone, saved by the quick rescue of her drone. The girl took a hold of the machine's handles to boost jump out of the way, and with a quick roll on the ground in safety, she once again ordered her flying partner to make a turn and ram into the beast. The Alpha fell on its sides, staggered by the force of this impact, but it definitely did not suffer any damage at all, merely lost its balance. That that was all right. This is all she has to do until help arrives. And speaking of help...

Using this free second to take a breather, Sandra took a glance over to her friend in battle. A red mist now took control of the air around the pack, swirling from all the movement, and slowly creeping its way through the small meadow, close to the grass. Sandra's eyes have widened behind her glasses, realizing what the future holds for them if they stay here. Staring at the fight, she saw Ágnes wildly dancing around her foes, slashing and stabbing whatever she reached with her weapons. Each hit released a small amount of this red mist from the hilts of her daggers, providing not just cover but a good form distraction too for the girl.

It was Dust. Powerful crystals, refined and powdered for the sake of convenience, holding within them unnatural energies to bend the laws of nature and science. The 'Red' colored one was extremely volatile, and seeing it slowly enveloping the area in which they were in was not something that Sandra fancied to experience. A single spark could ignite this whole mess. The girl instantly knew what Ágnes was up to, she had witnessed it once before, and just as last time, she feared that her friend might be too hasty with this action.

Taking the initiative to alter the flow of the outcome, Sandra left the Alpha's presence and ran straight against the pack. It was a crazy idea she now suddenly had, insane, but if she had learned anything from Ágnes over the years, it is that sometimes it takes a plan to be crazy to work. Making no sense may very well be enough to defy the odds.

The large monster did not leave it at that. Enraged, it ran after the fleeing girl, pushed forward on the hunt by that ever-growing lust for destruction.

* * *

In the middle of the conflict, the redhead was busy carving some space out for herself. She was beginning to tire out. Her breathing got deeper as her lungs cried for oxygen, and clear drops of sweat have formed on her forehead. Sensing the fatigue in her limbs, the Grimm got more aggressive with their strikes, impatient to break through her defenses.

The claws and teeth began to gain ground, landing closer and closer to the fragile body with every passing second. A powerful paw has grazed her body, and with quick reaction, Ágnes pierced the palm of the beast with one dagger, then spun inside the embrace of the beowolf to tear open its throat with the other. The monster fell to the ground, motionless, but its successor quickly took its place and jumped at the girl from behind the body. Unforeseen, all of a sudden the whole circle of Grimm was burst open when Sandra's drone ram itself through the lines.

Ágnes would have lied had she said she was not surprised, but she had to admit that her friend's timing was perfectly on-point. Using this gap in the formation, Sandra herself has ran into the middle, pushing her back against the redhead's to provide helpful support.

"That was quite bold of you," Ágnes casually noted, taking a free breath while she was able to. She was intrigued by Sandra's hidden intentions; there's no way she came here to fight. "Any reason in particular?"

Not needed Sandra's words to tell the tale, Ágnes's question was automatically answered when the Alpha tore through the lines of its fellow Grimm, in search for the annoying presence.

"Yea, that might do it," she said, nodding in agreement with herself.

The large beast was angered beyond redemption. Its red eyes were glowing with pure, undistilled rage, and its movements have shown a lot more erratic motion than before, suggesting a loss of patience. At first, Ágnes was taken back by this new encounter, as she had precisely ordered Sandra to keep the Alpha away from her, but noticing the red mist swirling where it stood, the girl immediately forgave her friend. _'Quick thinking!'_ she has praised her in her thoughts.

Assured of victory, Ágnes made a step forward to face the monster. The Alpha's head was as large as her torso, and even while standing on all fours it had to lower its posture to meet the girl at eye level. The werewolf creature let out a threatening roar, but Ágnes did not flinch at this futile showcase of power.

"We've just met, and you are already badmouthing me..." she shook her head in dramatic disappointment. Sandra was pulling on her arm, silently urging to spring the trap, more and more desperate. "We may be guests in your forest, but soon it will be you who is going to enjoy my hospitality. So I would advise some courtesy."

Not heeding these last words, the Alpha jumped forwards for the kill, but in that instant, a shimmer of golden light shone up briefly in the eyes of its prey.

First, there was a light, which is all that has registered in Lily's mind for that split second that felt like a lifetime. A blinding, cleansing shine, incinerating the darkness all around. She averted her eyes by reflex, also lying down on top of Szandra, too, to protect. What was it she was so afraid of in this brief moment of a heartbeat? Everything has happened to fast. Her instincts were yelling at her, _'Escape disaster!_ ', but only later did she finally understand the gravity of the situation.

When the hand of time finally moved the Present one second ahead into the Future, the shockwaves have arrived, tearing through the meadow with extreme prejudice. The very ground was shaken by this power, and an unbearable heat has taken domination. Lily and Szandra both looked up from the each other's covering embrace, ears still ringing from the blast, but the sight that was laid before them was not something either of them has expected.

Fire. Devouring flames were eating away the world in every direction. Szandra's trembling gaze was darting all over this oblivion, trying to grasp the ongoing destruction of her reality. Lily remained a bit more collected, but she too has felt her body paralyzed by this primal fear.

The whole meadow was ablaze, ignited by the volatile red mist. Thick, black smoke rose above the treeline, high up into the sky, tainting the clouds, and the fire was spreading through the grass like flowing wine. The girls got up from the ground with haste, much less they too will fall a victim to this painful demise. Everywhere they've turned they have only seen the flames, however, Lily's eyes got caught on one distinct figure, standing in the very middle of this hellfire. A shadow was cast on the demonic tongues of red and orange, and with slow, graceful moves, Ágnes has emerged from the ruins of this world. The heated air was wildly playing with her dark crimson hair, and her red eyes seemed to be glowing, reflecting the bright colors of her surroundings.

Her steps were calm, refined, but eventually she stopped; her arms spread across.

"Welcome," she greeted the two girls, as the rabid flames behind her have framed the curves of her body. "Welcome to this Dance of Fire."

The Grimm were gone, instantly finished by the blast that they were caught in. No more howls. No more darkness. Sandra did a great job luring the pack leader in there as well; with merely one attempt, everything was simultaneously incinerated.

Ágnes took a deep, pleasing breath, and her lips curved into an accomplished smile.

"Behind you!" a scream came alive, terrified, witnessing the emerging shadow in the wall of fire.

The redhead turned around, but she couldn't even finish this motion by the time the set of claws have struck her in the torso. The girl was swatted away by an amazing force, flying out from the flames and hitting a tree at the edge of the burning meadow. Time slowed down from this sudden shot of adrenaline, as Ágnes gasped in pain, but with her diaphragm momentarily paralyzed, no air came to her lungs for aid.

The Alpha roared up into the darkening sky, now standing on its hind legs to arch over its many prey. The sole survivor of this calamity, its fur was burned, but nothing else have harmed it. Another roar has quickly followed, shaking the already sizzling air. The monster's composure was lost. It became a raging beast without limits, unpredictable and bloodthirsty. No more play, no more experimenting.

Trembling from this second encounter, Szandra began to forcefully tug Lily on the arm.

"R-run!" she shouted to her friend, as the rising fear forced the tears out on her face.

Seeing the monster of darkness embracing the fire as its own... that was the straw her mind could no longer pull.

 _'It's indestructible! This power... That's not how they've told what the Grimm was!'_

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter Three: Runaway Heart

_**Chapter Three:**_

 ** _Runaway Heart_**

* * *

Recollecting her strength, Ágnes stood up from the ground, staggering from the pain that was coursing through her bones. Her Aura had protected her from suffering any wounds, but some internal damage was still done, due to the sheer amount of kinetic force. She did not ask herself questions, why or how this has happened, as none of that was of matter at the moment. Her enemy was still alive, somehow, and that was the sole fact, which has required her attention.

Fueled by the hate against this defiance of death, she ran headfirst back into the fray. Charging at full speed against her target, she managed to get into position and have a clear strike at the side of the creature. The dagger struck precisely between two protective plates of bones, an obvious weak point, but the blade was shockingly stopped by the thick skin and fur. It hardly pierced a mere inch, and that was nowhere near enough to seal the beast's fate.

The massive Grimm swiftly overcame the strength of the frail body, and slammed the girl down to the ground with a hard strike from above. Ágnes got pinned to the burning grass, trapped in the confining embrace of the werewolf creature. Staring right into the hellish mouth that was opening above her, she could see that this time, the Alpha wasted no time to finish off its prey. With the huntress' arms securely held under the weight of its paws, the beast was ready to tear open the exposed neck with its jaw. The Grimm's head struck downwards in an instant, but the needle-like teeth have failed to reach their target, biting into something entirely different instead.

Surprised by this sudden encounter, Ágnes' crimson eyes went wide upon seeing the Alpha's mouth blocked, struggling to break through the force that was holding it back. It wasn't flesh and bones those teeth have found, but a less appetizing meal in the form of Lily's quarterstaff. The tall girl had made the distance just in time to save the young woman, and as she held the Alpha at point, the flying drone rammed straight into its side, knocking it away. With the area now cleared, Sandra stepped to the freed Ágnes, grabbed her arm and hastily pulled her up from the ground.

The monster of Grimm was quick to get on its feet again, facing the three girls standing side-by-side to each other. A threatening howl was let against them, and Szandra watched from the distance how Lily and the others charged against the darkness. She was left alone, left behind among the heat and smoke. The once gaping wound on her back was now healed, but she could still feel the dripping blood, which was soaked up by her clothes. She felt dizzy, she felt sleepy. Cold.

Lily was the first to reach the monster, but the Alpha jumped up into the sky and over her, landing behind. She was swiftly kicked in the back, falling out of this arena of death, and Ágnes, coming in from the right to try another strike, quickly overtook her place on the field. This time the blades have sunk into the skin where the fur was burned away, the beast's back, and while this did seem to have a greater effect, without anyone to cover for her the Grimm was fast to turn around and smash away the girl. Lastly, the drone made a circle around the Alpha, and was ready to ram itself against the monster one more time. This seemed to be the most effective way of dealing with this large creature.

Expecting an attack however, learning from the past, the Grimm was able to step aside and evade the machine. In that split second, it took a hold of its handle and slammed the drone down into the ground, but just to make sure it will never fly again, the Alpha sunk its claws deep into the annoying build, tearing up the protective plate and the electronics within. Sandra was horrified to see the destruction of her partner, and on an impulse, ran forward to attempt and save what was left of it. Hearing the girl's cry, the monster threw the massive junk back at her, which hit the weak body square in the torso.

"Run away!" Szandra has screamed at them, terrified. It was clear to her that this enemy could not be defeated, yet the girls got up to their feet, ready for another push. "This way!" she waved at them, trying to get the others' attention, but her small figure was enveloped by the thick smoke, and her voice got caged by the noise of the wildfire.

Lily attempted to strike at it once again, putting all her strength into one fast blow, but a painful energy got to resonate back into her arms, as her staff simply bounced off from the bone plate covering its sides. Within this split second, the girl's expression deformed under the shock, unable to believe the loud bang of her futile attack. The Alpha was not so keen to hesitate however, and it immediately spun around for a retaliation. Its claws have marked their way through her torso, and the girl was swiftly put down to the ground as a result.

Intense pain has struck Szandra's chest. She fell forward, trying to gasp for the elusive, burning air, as she clutched her heart. Their Aura was still synchronized together, it was Lily's soul who kept her safe and protected, but the damage done has also traversed this invisible channel. Lily on the other hand stood back up to her feet, unscratched, and ran against her foe in renewed anger, to which the Alpha let out a terrifying roar, resounding in the mind of the young huntresses.

A sudden pulse from her heart shook Szandra's body. She froze in the middle of the fire, and hearing that otherworldly howl, something broke inside her soul. As the heat of the flames besieged her skin, the pain drove deep into her bones, traversing though her weakened body. She felt the beat in her chest speeding up, pounding stronger and stronger, while the thick smoke of destruction filled her lungs. Everything will perish. She will... She will...

 _'Die...!'_

The girl's body twitched in horror. Hearing this all too familiar voice in her head, this intrusive memory, it was something that her mind was no longer able to handle.

She will die... She will die if she stays...

The girl slowly stood up from the grass, shambling, eyes rigidly fixated on the battle amongst the flames. Ágnes's blades slashed across the arm the of the beast, to which the monster of darkness staggered, taking notice of Szandra on the other end of the battlefield. Its red eyes pierced the damaged soul, and as their gaze silently met, the girl took an instinctive step backwards. And another. Another. Until she was running. Entering a hysterical state, Szandra turned tails and escaped from the burning field, with screams which haven't reached anybody.

 _'Anywhere. Go anywhere. Get away!'_

* * *

Evading the retaliation, Ágnes was in a perfect position to watch the girl disappear among the woods. A dark scowl took over her expression, as her crimson eyes carefully noted the direction she went, and then her lips curled into a sly smile, thinking of the possible choices.

The Alpha reached towards the redhead lost in thought, but its attention was quickly diverted from this attack by the rocks thrown against its skull. Sandra bravely charged against the monster with mere stones in her hand, picking them up from the ground as she went on ahead. With her drone damaged, she was left without a tool to fight with, however, that did not mean she was out of the fight. Unable to do harm with stones, she may be, but a good distraction it is, that could provide invaluable time and opportunity for her allies. The beast moved against Sandra, but Lily was fast to aid the girl, and struck the werewolf in the abdomen with the tip of her staff. The Alpha hunched forward from the blow, giving Sandra just enough height to jump up into its neck. She began wailing on the head of the Grimm with a rock, however, as soon as the beast regained its composure, she was grabbed and slammed down against the ground. Sandra tried to get up as fast as she could, but then the Alpha stomped down on her, pinning the frail body under the full weight of the monster.

The air was pressed out of her lungs so fast that the girl couldn't even cry out in pain. She was gasping for oxygen, a futile action, and as the anxiety of suffocation grew in strength, her arms began flailing around, trying to push away the Alpha's leg. Lily pushed herself against the monster in an attempt to kick it backwards, but this struggle did not give them enough time to spare. Then, all of a sudden, a red blur has rushed through at the corner of Lily's vision. Using the opportunity the others have given her, Ágnes circled around and jabbed her daggers into the back of the monster.

Staggered by this flanking maneuver, the Grimm accidentally stepped off from Sandra, who, after a taking a breath of life, rolled out from underneath the threat. Ágnes, learning from her friend's previous idea, started to climb the Alpha by repeatedly tearing into the dark flesh with her blade, reaching higher and higher with every strike, until she was able to grab a hold into its neck and pull herself up. Sharp claws reached up for her, trying to clear away the sudden parasite, but both Lily and Sandra has jumped on an arm each, using their own weight to lock down the Grimm.

The Alpha let out one more roar of anger, twitching and flailing around to shake off this invasive presence, but seeing how stubborn its prey was, something more drastic was had to be done. It turned its head towards Lily, opening up its mouth and revealing those needle sharp fangs within, ready for a deadly bite, however, as soon as it did that, Ágnes' eyes glinted with a shine of opportunity. Sitting in the neck of the monster, the redhead jammed the hilt of her dagger into its mouth. At the press of a trigger, Dust began to shoot down the throat of the creature, forcefully filling its insides with no remorse. The Alpha gagged on the harmful material, and in a sudden move, managed to throw Ágnes off. Falling down onto the hard ground did not stop the girl, however, and rolling back onto her feet, she faced the beast.

Sandra, realizing the danger of the situation, immediately let go of the arm, instructing Lily to do so as well.

"Scatter!"

The girls scurried away from the flinched creature of Grimm. Having a clear way, the redhead walked back to the beast with slow, graceful steps, uninterested in the threat that it still poses. Red mist was overflowing from the Alpha, it visibly being in pain from it, but seeing the red haired girl at arm's reach caused bloodlust to fill its glowing eyes. In a strike of vengeance, the creature jumped for the girl's throat.

Ágnes smiled, then a shimmer of gold appeared in her crimson eyes, staring right at the volatile Dust seeping through its fang.

"Sleep!"

On command, the world was shaken in a second hellfire. Sandra lost her balance and fell to the ground from the incredible shockwave, but Lily stood strong, watching the reborn flames with terrified eyes. The Grimm was no more; its torso burst open from the explosion on the inside. The fire has now reached the treeline as well, raising a pillar of black smoke into the air to signal the demise of this creature of darkness.

A relieving feeling of calmness has settled in the soul of the blonde girl. It was over. The breath was hers to take, no longer pressured. Her immediate thoughts were of Szandra, wanting to rush back to the injured girl's side, making sure she is all right, however, Lily's relaxed expression has hastily deformed, finding no sign of her friend.

"Szandra!" She cried out her name, repeatedly, and with every shout, more anxiety took residence in her voice. "Szandra!"

Not a single reply she was offered to calm her heart. The girl was gone, and as Sandra quietly noticed, so was Ágnes, who did not emerge from the flames, using them instead to cover her own escape.

* * *

 **I***I**

* * *

Finding some peace leaning against a tree, Szandra took a moment to catch her breath. She fell to her knees, unable to support herself any longer, and the brief moment became seconds, the seconds became minutes. Lost in the woods with no clear way to follow, the girl was alone and defenseless, with no idea where to continue or how to get back. Losing the last bit of her composure, the floodgates have opened, letting out the tears that she was holding back. She did not try to justify her actions. She ran. She ran away. She left Lily to fight that invincible monster, and did not escape with her, did not wait for her.

She buried her face in her hands, hiding away her shame from the world, when after all that sitting around, the bushes up front began to rattle. Szandra jumped up to her feet in response and leaned against the tree to protect her back, expecting another enemy. This wasn't what she signed on for... This whole mess, these monsters... the blood... and the constant threat of death... this was insane, a madhouse, and she wanted to get out as fast as one possibly could.

To much of her surprise, it was not a Grimm the bushes have held secret, but that red-haired girl, who set fire to the forest.

"Finally found your runaway heart," Ágnes sighed, seemingly exhausted and under a lot of worry.

Wasn't she supposed to be fighting that monster?

"W-what happened?" Szandra sheepishly asked, afraid of the answer. How was she found, anyway?

The redhead was haunted by the disturbing events that have conspired in the past few minutes, so cut her summary as short as possible to save the precious time.

"Too much... We're on the run now. The Alpha... it's too strong for us!" Ágnes explained with a shaking voice, holding the supposed bruise on her arm with a pained expression. "We have to find one of the checkpoints, as soon as possible!"

"R-right!" Szandra nodded, wiping away her tears with newfound confidence. If she gets to a checkpoint, she is saved!

Her sudden eagerness was then met with Ágnes's surprisingly cold change of tone, derailing the whole atmosphere.

"Although...you are not safe yet." she grunted, and then took a suspicious look towards the trees behind Szandra. "The threat is not yet gone..."

Following the direction of that crimson gaze, Szandra turned around, fearful of the lurking enemy. She expected to find something horrible creeping towards them, this is what Ágnes' eyes were sending her as a message, however, the forest laid empty. False alarm. Or was it?

Falling for the bait of misdirection, Szandra noticed too late the rushing steps incoming her direction. She turned back towards her newly acquired friend, but by the time she had done so, the sharp obsidian blade was already pressed against her neck, pinning the girl to the tree. Ágnes did not wait for Szandra to come to her senses, and so before the small girl had the time to even realize what was happening, the dagger has slipped in its position and violently tore through along the throat of her victim.

A scream of agony has escaped into the air, but the broken voice quickly died, as the pain itself faded out of existence...

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
